My naruto and sasuke story
by Amu-Hime
Summary: I had nothing to do so i wrote this oneshot. Tell me what you think about it. Naruto and Sasuke have not seen each other in years not they get to see each other again.


My Naruto/ Sasuke story.

I don't own Naruto

I hope you enjoy it kind of just came to me.

Naruto was walking to the training grounds to meet up with team seven. He was so happy that her had finally had his old childhood friend and could not wait to see him. As he was walking upon the spot of meeting her then realized that he was early by about an hour. So he went to the center of the field and layed down. He was enjoying the sunrays washing over his body, with not a care in the word. Then all that was interrupted by someone walking up next to him and blocking the sun. He looked over to see the one person he had saved from evil sitting next to him. "So nice you see you back Sasuke." He said as he looked over the teen next to him. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. With black shorts that stop a little past his knees, he has his kunai pouch on his left leg about his knee. He also had his sword strapped to his back. So that the blade was face to the left and the hilt was to the right. He had his headband on so that it covered his forehead.

"Hn." Was all he said looking over his childhood friend. The outfit her was wearing was kind of the same to the one he wore before sasuke left. The outfit retains the orange color as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. 'You sure have changed since we were kids.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke always had a crush on Naruto when they were younger. But know he could not help but say that he was in love with this orange hair kid. 

Naruto and Sasuke never said anything about their feeling for the other due to the fact that the other did not know others feeling. But all that was about to change. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"How do you feel about me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had two heads. "You're kidding right?" Sasuke as and Naruto shock his head no. Sasuke thought about. "How do you feel about me?" He asked Naruto looked at him this time.

"I asked first so you answer first." Naruto said back.

Sasuke thought about it, "Well dobe I have always had different feelings for you. Not the friend type of feeling like a relationship kind of feeling." Sasuke said.

Naruto looking at him then gave his answer. "Teme I have always found myself wanting to be with you and only you. I always thought that I liked you more than friend." Naruto then looked down at the ground after saying that.

"So you like me?" Asked Sasuke.

"I guess you could say that"

"No, it's a yes or no question."

"Yes." Naruto answered. "Do you like me?"

Yes." Sasuke mumbled so that Naruto would not here him.

"What was that." He asked.

"I said yes." Sasuke asked as he looked at the Naruto who was only centimeters away from his face. So Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips then pulled away before Naruto could understand what was going on. Naruto who had just recovered from Sasuke kissing him saw that he was now looking away. So Naruto went to sit on front of Sasuke and took his hand, out it under Sasuke's chin and moved his head to face him. Then Naruto kissed Sasuke, who took a minute before melting in to the kiss.

Sasuke pov.

I was looking away from Naruto after I kissed him. I had no idea why. But next thing I knew was being kissed by him. It took me a minute to understand what was happening. But after a minute I melted in to the kiss, I had my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist. I was slowly being pulled in to his lap as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for entrance. So I opened my mouth and our tongue were just exploring each others mouths. When we pulled away for air I had to ask him a question.

"What does this make us?" I asked him.

"What do you want it to mean."

"Your mine and I am yours." I said

"I like that." He answered.

Yes I know it is short but it just a one shot. Hope you like I know that it is lame. But tell me what you think.


End file.
